


I hate that I love you

by HarveysHoe



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, BoyxBoy, Crying, Cute, Fanfiction, Fic, Fluff, Future, Gallavich, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt Mickey, Love, M/M, Mickey Angst, Mickey's POV, No Smut, One Shot, Pain, Sad, Shameless, Ship, Short, Swearing, Sweet, Tears, but also fluff, fuck I miss them, gay boys are gay men now, i mean emotionally, i think idk it's late, its 2am what the fuck am I doin, otp, this couldn't get anymore PG if I tried, time skip, totes emosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strand of the red hair folds over Ian's forehead, hanging limply over those eyes, the corners of his mouth turned down slightly in which mickey realises Ian is trying not to cry. </p><p>He was trying so fucking hard. </p><p>Mickey wants to kiss the sadness and the hurt away- no. Fuck him. Fuck him, Mickey was the one hurting, he was the one who, who...</p><p>Or </p><p>It's fifteen years after Ian broke up with mickey and Ian comes back to him and this is mickey's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate that I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind ❤️

"I hate you."

_I love you._

"Leave."

_Stay._

Ian flinches, his brow creasing. Those eyes - as green as the venom in mickey's voice - blink in surprise, pain filling the orbs. The fingers of his right hand twitch and mickey's eyes drop to the hand.

"Don't fucking think about it."

_Touch me._

Blue eyes focus on the hand. Mickey mentally kicks himself for looking at the slim fingers for so long, remembering how they would curl around his neck ever so gently each time they kissed and how easily they could pull him apart every time they made love...

When Ian swallows, mickey can almost _feel_ the pain it causes his Adam's Apple. How broken he is right now. The boy with the fiery hair, the freckles, the smile-

But the boy is gone. He is a man now. Broad shouldered, square-jawed, the slightest of crows feet by the corners of his eyes.

Yet his eyes still hold his youth - all of their memories, everything they have been through and now they are staring at mickey just like they had fifteen years ago when-

"You fucking _left_ me."

All Ian does is stare. All he does is fucking stare like it's somehow going to fucking fix everything, like it's going to, to-

"You fucking _broke_ me."

One sentence, four words, five syllables.

And it took mickey fifteen years to say them.

A strand of the red hair folds over Ian's forehead, hanging limply over those eyes, the corners of his mouth turned down slightly in which mickey realises Ian is trying not to cry.

He was trying so fucking hard.

Mickey wants to kiss the sadness and the hurt away- no. Fuck him. Fuck him, Mickey was the one hurting, he was the one who, who...

When he looks up, Ian is closer than he was a moment ago and mickey inhaled sharply, shaking his head slowly.

"Stop."

_Don't._

"Fuck off."

_Fuck me._

Ian nods and continued to walk forward, those large hands moving up towards Mickey's face, hesitantly laying each hand on either side of his face, caressing.

Mickey's eyes close, a tear rolling along skin, diving for the carpet. Ian's touch stings and Mickey needs it, a sob wracking through his body.

"I hate you."

_I miss you._

"So much."

_So much._

Ian nods again and mickey hears his voice. No longer a boy but...

A man.

"I'm sorry I'm late." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave kudos and comments - if y'all have any prompts, then I think I'm gonna start doing them, so let me know any ideas you guys have❤️


End file.
